Summer Storm
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: As brigas infantis só escondiam algo muito maior.


**Título:** Summer Storm  
**Autor:** Mileide Acassia Slav  
**Beta:** Vicky Loka  
**Categoria:** Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Slash  
**Advertências:** Referência à sexo, palavrões, slash (leia-se relação entre dois homens)  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** As brigas infantis só escondiam algo muito maior.  
**N/A:** Estou no fandom há 4 anos, mas essa é a primeira Drarry que eu escrevo.  
Escrevendo essa fic eu pude ver a cena na minha frente. Espero que gostem. Reviews?  
**N/A²:**Essa fic foi feita para o Challenge de Janeiro no Need for Fic, com o tema primeiro "Eu te amo"

* * *

A chuva parecia cair mais dentro, do que fora da antiga cabana. O som que as gotas produziam ao bater nas costas de algumas velhas panelas, que se encontravam no cômodo, juntamente com o vento que entrava pelas frestas da madeira da parede, criavam uma música sussurrada.  
Ele estava atrasado, provavelmente tivera algum problema com a mulher, a ruiva tendia a ser ciumenta, diferente de Astoria, desde que o marido voltasse para casa e fosse capaz de manter as aparências, ela estaria satisfeita.  
Consultou o relógio mais uma vez, o maldito "testa rachada" estava atrasado mais de uma hora. Em outras épocas teria ido embora se ao chegar não o encontrasse, mas não, com o tempo estava ficando mais paciente, parte da culpa se devia ao filho, desde que entrara em Hogwarts e fizera amizade com Albus Severus ambos se metiam em muitas confusões, o filho do meio de Harry parecia ter herdado o dom para confusões do pai. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se do moreno de olhos verdes.  
Se alguém lhe perguntasse, não saberia responder ao certo como tudo começara. Talvez eles se gostassem desde sempre. Às vezes se pegava a pensar, se no começo as brigas não eram só uma forma de chamar a atenção, de se manter perto sem ter que admitir que sentiam qualquer coisa um pelo outro, além de repulsa.  
A vida havia mudado, eles haviam crescido, mas às vezes tudo parecia do mesmo jeito. A primeira vez que conversara com Harry, após a guerra, fora num café no Beco Diagonal, há quase seis meses. O lugar continuava do mesmo jeito desde seu primeiro ano na escola, a guerra havia destruído boa parte do beco, porém com os anos as lojas foram reconstruídas.  
Os garotos estavam quase voltando a Hogwarts, Draco havia ido até lá junto de Scorpius para que o filho comprasse o que faltava para o ano letivo, Harry também estava lá com a família.  
Quando Scorpius viu o amigo, implorou ao pai para que se aproximassem, não se viam desde o começo das férias. Pensou em satisfazer o desejo do filho, mas ao notar o olhar de desgosto que Gina lhe lançava preferiu ficar no lugar, se estivesse sozinho já teria colocado a jovem mulher em seu lugar insignificante, mas não fazia isso pelo filho que parecia gostar muito do amigo. O loiro continuou a observar a pequena briga que se seguiu e, minutos depois, Harry e Albus se aproximarem. O moreno lhe cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça e ele devolveu o gesto. A princípio ambos os homens se sentiram deslocados, os garotos conversavam assuntos só deles, foi aí que a idéia surgiu e ambos foram até um café próximo dali, alguns olharam assustados a entrada dos dois homens seguidos de seus filhos.  
O resto da tarde se seguiu assim, fora bom ter com quem conversar sobre a escola, a guerra e a vida, Harry havia sentido um alívio que há tempos não sentia. Sim, o moreno conversava com Ron e Hermione sobre esses assuntos, porém, no final, a conversa sempre acabava se direcionando até a morte de alguém e o moreno sentia a melancolia voltar. Com Draco fora diferente.  
A partir desse dia, os encontros começaram a se tornar mais ocasionais. No começo era sem querer, ambos trabalhavam no ministério, era normal se cruzarem nos corredores, sempre iam tomar um café ou iam a um bar, beber algo mais forte.  
Também não saberiam dizer como o primeiro toque, o primeiro beijo ou a primeira vez que fizeram sexo havia acontecido, só sabiam que no dia seguinte ambos acordaram nus, abraçados e com dor de cabeça, na cama de um quarto barato em cima do Cabeça de Javali.  
Naquele dia quando voltara pra casa, Harry havia brigado com Gina, que não havia gostado nada do marido ter passado a noite fora sem avisar, quanto a Astoria, a mulher nem se dignou a perguntar se o marido estava bem.  
Ficaram quase uma semana sem se falar, mas os sonhos eram cada vez mais presentes e a necessidade de tocar o corpo do outro e lembrar-se do acontecido aumentava a cada dia. Quando ambos se pegaram falando o nome um do outro durante o sono, chegaram à conclusão de que era hora de se encontrarem de novo. No começo se encontravam no mesmo quarto, no Cabeça de Javali, mas com o tempo acharam melhor mudar. Harry havia arranjado a cabana que ficava a alguns quilômetros a oeste de Hogsmead, o lugar não era bonito, cheirava a mofo, mas quando estavam juntos nada importava, e assim vinha sendo há quase cinco meses.  
Porém, nem tudo é perfeito. Há mais ou menos um mês a ruiva começara a desconfiar das saídas de Harry e, aos poucos se tornava mais difícil se encontrar.  
Draco achara estranho quando recebeu a coruja de Harry pedindo para que se encontrassem naquela noite, haviam se encontrado na noite anterior, mas não se importou muito.  
No mesmo horário de sempre chegou até o local, nem pusera os pés dentro da cabana e uma chuva torrencial desabara. Agora estava há quase duas horas esperando o moreno que não dava nem sinal de vida. Estava quase desistindo quando ouviu o ranger da porta, Harry entrara na casa molhado da cabeça os pés, trazendo os óculos na mão. Draco se aproximou avaliando o estado do moreno, sem pensar duas vezes conjurou uma toalha e entregou ao moreno que imediatamente começou a se secar.  
-Harry, você está bem?- O loiro notara que o moreno estava cabisbaixo.  
-Estou ótimo.- Disse rude.  
Draco se aproximou levando a mão ao queixo do moreno o levantando na tentativa de alcançar seus lábios em um beijo, porém o homem se desvencilhou.  
-Que está acontecendo com você?-Perguntou o ex-sonserino, sério.  
-Nada, mas precisamos conversar.  
-Eu sabia que boa coisa não podia ser quando você me chamou aqui hoje. -Disse o loiro.  
-Draco, por favor, agora não! Só me escute, certo?  
O Malfoy acenou positivamente encarando Harry, sério.  
-Nós...Nós não...  
-Diga logo de uma vez!  
-Nós não podemos nos encontrar mais, temos que acabar com tudo isso. -Disse o moreno num único fôlego.  
Um riso histérico tomou conta do loiro que olhava o outro sem nem ao menos acreditar.  
-Você me chamou aqui para isso?  
-Sim.  
-Francamente, Potter, não precisava de tudo isso pra me dar um pé na bunda.- Dizia em falso tom de superioridade o homem de olhos prateados.  
Draco não queria admitir, mas estava se quebrando por dentro.  
-Draco não é isso, é só que Gina ameaçou tirar as crianças de mim, imagine se alguém descobre? Como ficaria nossa reputação?  
Um sorriso sarcástico tomou os lábios do loiro.  
-Por que você esta rindo?  
-Você não entendeu? As pessoas esperam essa atitude de mim, Potter.  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?  
-Que sou eu que sou fraco e largo o que desejo só por medo de perder o comodismo, não você, o Santo Potter nunca faria isso, assim como o Santo Potter nunca foderia com um Malfoy!- O Malfoy gritou saindo para a chuva.  
-Espera, Draco!-Harry correu atrás dele.  
-Esperar o quê? Você decidir o que é mais importante na sua vida? Não preciso esperar pra saber que você a escolheria. – Olhou profundamente para o moreno. -As pessoas dizem que para os Malfoy tudo o que importa é viver de aparências, quando na verdade você, Potter, está escolhendo viver assim.  
-Draco eu não...  
-Shhh... Harry, me deixa acabar primeiro.  
O homem loiro se aproximou colando o dedo em riste nos lábios de Harry pedindo silêncio.  
-Sabe o que é mais engraçado? A primeira vez na vida que eu tento ser eu mesmo, não viver de aparências, você simplesmente fode tudo!  
Um sorriso tomou os lábios de Draco, que se afastou indo em direção ao caminho de pedras que levava até fora do terreno da casa, onde poderia aparatar, o loiro já estava a certa distância quando Harry voltou a si.  
-O que você quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?!- O jovem de olhos verdes teve que gritar para ser ouvido, graças ao barulho da chuva torrencial que caía.  
-Que eu te amo, seu idiota!-Draco continuou a caminhar.  
Harry levou alguns segundo para assimilar a frase e correu em direção ao homem que já quase alcançava os portões da residência. Puxou Draco pelo ombro o virando de frente para si.  
-Repete o que você disse. -Mandou em tom sério.  
-Para quê? Pra você caçoar de mim? O Malfoy idiota que se apaixonou pelo maldito Potter, enquanto tudo o que ele queria era uma boa foda?  
-Draco? Repete, por favor?-Pediu Harry mais uma vez sem mudar a expressão fácil.  
-EU TE AMO, SEU MALDITO! Satisfeito?!-Gritou o loiro a plenos pulmões, as lágrimas aos poucos começaram a rolar por seu rosto se misturando à chuva. Nunca chorara na frente de ninguém na vida, mas o que importava isso? Nesse momento tudo já estava malditamente fodido.  
-Sim! Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.  
O moreno se aproximou ainda mais, espalmando o bonito rosto do Malfoy puxando-o para um beijo desesperado. Que se fodesse Gina, a sua fama e sua imagem. Tudo o que queria no momento era ficar ao lado do loiro. Os lábios se desgrudaram em busca de ar, a mão de Harry continuava a segurar o rosto do loiro, as testas se encostaram enquanto a respiração saia entrecortada.  
-Eu também te amo. –Sussurrou Harry mais para si do que para o outro que mesmo assim havia escutado.  
Um sorriso genuíno tomou os lábios de Draco, que puxou Harry para mais um beijo. Ambos chegaram à conclusão que se era pra ficarem juntos, que todo o resto se fodesse!

**~FIM~**

* * *

**N/a:** Não posso esquecer de agradecer a duas pessoas muito especiais, Dona Marina, minha mãe de mentirinha, e Dona Thaline minha amora. Se não fosse essas duas eu nunca teria entrado no fandom.

Ah e não posso esquecer a dona Vicky e a Dona Marcia q me obrigaram a escrever e participar do Challenge, foi a coisa mais bizarra da face da terra ver pessoas q não curtem Drarry surtar por causa dessa fic.

Amo todas vocs²²²²


End file.
